Sleeping Beauties
by Nessotherly
Summary: Riku cherche à atteindre les profondeurs du royaume du sommeil afin de ramener son ami égaré. Pendant ce temps, Sora se découvre une certaine passion pour l'architecture. SoRiku, Post KH3.


Et voici une traduction de ma fic anglaise Fixing the Odds qui, tout simplement, répare tous les problèmes qu'ont posé la fin de Kingdom Hearts 3. Je vais tout réparer.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Et soudainement, c'était comme si - come si le soleil l'avait dévoré tout entier. -

\- Non, lâcha Riku, une, deux, trois fois, et puis un millier d'autres. 'Non non non non nonononononon **_NON_**.

Il se précipita en direction de l'îlot, laissant les autres derrière lui en ignorants leurs exclamations de surprise. Il sauta sur le pont et se rejoignit frénétiquement l'arbre à paopou, attrapant Kairi par le bras et la forçant à se retourner. Elle grimaça sous le coup de la douleur et leva ses yeux débordant de larmes sur lui.

\- Il est parti, murmura-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlables.

Ce n'était _absolument_ pas ce que Riku avait voulu entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as _fait?_ gronda-t-il, sentant la panique ramper le long de ses veines et lui faisant perdre toute forme de contrôle. Il répéta la question, hurlant, cette fois, arrachant un cri de surprise à Kairi. _QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT!_

\- Riku! lâcha Mickey derrière lui et bientôt, il fut éloigné de force par Donald et Dingo. Riku, contrôle-toi!

Il refusa d'entendre raison.

_\- Tu l'as tué! _continuait-il à hurler, et Kairi ne pouvait plus retenir ses pleurs. Elle lâcha un long cri qui trahissait sa peine et se replia sur elle-même.

Axel était venu à son secours et s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

_\- Tul'astuétul'astuétul'_**_astué! _**

C'était tout ce que Riku pouvait penser, pouvait dire ou voir, et soudainement, une douleur vive s'étala sur sa joue et il recula sous le coup de la surprise.

Mickey l'avait _giflé_.

Donald et Dingo l'emportèrent loin de l'îlot et l'installèrent dans le cabanon où Kairi serait hors de portée de vue - il ne pouvait plus penser, sa gorge lui brûlait et sa poitrine lui faisait mal comme jamais auparavant.

pourquoi

pourquoi

_pourquoi_

Il cacha son visage dans ses bras, se laissant tomber à terre avec son dos contre le mur. Il essaya de rejeter le monde extérieur - il y avait beaucoup de voix qui résonnaient autour de lui, et certaines d'entre-elles essayaient de le calmer et il voulait juste les voir _partir_. Il voulait disparaître et arrêter de _ressentir_ autant - tout ces bruits, toutes ces choses qu'il touchait, tout semblait tellement plus bruyant et imposant que jamais.

Et ses pensées - elles n'étaient jusque là qu'un tourbillon d'idées confuses et informes que sa panique et sa peine empêchaient de se concrétiser - prirent finalement forme.

_Tu ne le verras plus jamais sourire. _

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et il essaya - priant, souhaitant de tout son coeur - d'éteindre cette pensée, de la garder loin de son coeur effréné. Mais c'était impossible, elle s'épandit, plus grande et plus bruyante et il avait l'impression de se noyer…

\- Riku.

La voix apaisante d'Aqua réussit à le distraire quelques secondes et il se força à lever ses yeux sur elle. Il ne restait plus qu'elle dans le cabanon. Son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude - cependant, elle n'était en rien condescendante et il pouvait voir un soupçon d'empathie briller dans ses yeux. Riku sentit ses larmes monter de plus belle et il retourna se cacher dans ses bras. Il ne bougea pas, ne protesta pas quand Aqua se laissa glisser le long du mur et posa ses mains sur son avant bras. Elles étaient chaudes et sèches - rien de plus, rien de cette invasion qui avait quelques instants auparavant assailli ses sens. Elle était simplement là, une sensation chaude à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher. C'est ce qu'il fit, il attrapa une main et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Est-ce que ça s'arrange? demanda-t-il, parce qu'il savait, même si elle avait réussi à retrouver son chemin auprès de ses amis, qu'elle était une des seuls, parmi tous ces autres gens, qui pouvait le comprendre.

\- Non, dit-elle, sa voix si basse qu'il aurait pu la confondre avec le vent. Je suis désolée.

\- Je ne peux pas le supporter, bégaya-t-il après quelques instants de terreur pure et implacable. Je ne peux pas juste…

\- Alors ne le fais pas.

\- Aqua, il n'est plus _là. _

\- Il nous a fait une promesse, celle qu'il reviendrait. Tu devrais t'assurer qu'il la tienne.

\- Ce sont juste des mots.

\- Riku, Sora s'est…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom.

\- … Sora s'est imprégné de ses mots. C'est une ancienne forme de magie, très puissante, qui transcende toute forme de limites, que ce soit de monde en monde ou entre les vivants et les morts. Et si ta foi ne suffit pas - fais en sorte qu'elle se concrétise.

Riku ne répondit pas. Elle lui offrait de l'espoir, et il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait, pouvait sentir les dommage que cela ferait à son coeur. C'était un sentiment traître, un venin auquel il ne pouvait pas donner accès.

Par conséquent, il repoussa Aqua et attendit - attendit que ses amis le ramènent sur le vaisseau Gummi et son ancienne chambre dans la tour de Yen Sid, et accepta l'étreinte sombre du sommeil et de l'oubli avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Au départ, il n'y avait que le vide. C'était pour le moins impressionnant - quelque peu semblable au royaume des morts, sauf que ni le ciel, ni l'océan ne semblaient se rejoindre à l'horizon. La réalité semblait être faite de cotton, d'une atmosphère dense et statique qu'on aurait presque pu toucher. Au moins, il semblait y avoir un haut et un bas, et il pouvait marcher. Par conséquent, il avait une chose à laquelle s'accrocher.

Et il avait _beaucoup_ marché. Il avait essayé de garder ses émotions à distance, sa peur et sa panique et son humanité - cette expérience était la plus perturbante de toutes, et Sora avait bel et bien eu une bonne dose de problèmes au cours de sa vie. La lumière était diffuse et ne semblait pas avoir de source - elle était juste _là_, ou peut-être était-ce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir et que les choses _étaient_, tout simplement. Mais quelles choses? Il n'y avait rien, ici, et _comment_ pouvait-on s'attendre de lui qu'il passe l'éternité dans un lieu où il n'y avait rien à _faire -_

Il entendit un bruit sonore derrière lui - oh, donc il y _avait_ bel et bien un derrière - et Sora fit demi tour, et vit quelque chose de rond et métallique sur le sol - _non, le bas. _Il le prit dans ses mains: de toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu trouver, c'était un yo-yo. Intéressant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que -

Un autre _clink_, et soudainement, une bibliothèque se tenait devant lui. Sora attrapa un libre et l'ouvrit - les pages étaient blanches. Il essaya de conjurer un ancien livre qu'il avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, le vit apparaître dans les étagères et il en parcouru les pages. Blanches, à nouveau.

_Que de divertissements, _pensa-t-il amèrement, puis contourna la bibliothèque et continua son chemin, faisant tourbillonner son yo-yo de haut en bas en contemplant l'étrangeté du lieu dans lequel il venait de tomber.

Des heures passèrent. Peut-être. Il ne pouvait sentir ni la faim, ni la soif, et ses membres semblaient détachés de son âme - ils ne se fatiguaient pas, il ne les sentait pas se meurtrir après une telle quantité de marche, bien qu'il soit capable de sentir ses doigts se planter dans sa peau quand il lui prenait de vérifier qu'il était bien là.

Son esprit se fatiguait, par contre - sans doute était-ce l'absence de couleur. Il en avait presque mal aux yeux, et il était difficile de marcher quand il n'y avait rien à voir.

Le _clink_ se fit entendre beaucoup plus fort, cette fois-ci. Il pouvait _entendre_ le monde passer du blanc insupportable de ce grand _rien_ à une étendue luxurieuse de champs parcourus d'herbe et d'une infinité de dandelions.

Sora interrompit sa marche et observa ses pieds - l'herbe était plus verte que ce qu'il avait jamais pu rencontrer. Mais le reste de ce monde - il restait blanc, inchangé et éthéré.

Par conséquent, Sora invoqua le ciel et le soleil.

Il en aurait presque été aveuglé.

* * *

Riku se réveilla doucement, réticent à l'idée d'assombrir la chaleur de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé que son corps absorbait avec délice.

Et soudainement, il se rappela qu'il avait pris la peine de fermer ses stores la veille au soir, et en ouvrant ses yeux, il les vit bloquer la lumière du soleil matinal. Son coeur manqua un battement - ce rêve lui avait semblé être très différent, et lui laissait un arrière goût dans la bouche tout particulier -

Ses sens de mangeur de rêves semblaient s'éveiller et il se redressa doucement en position assise, passant une main pensive dans ses cheveux en pagaille. Il connaissait cet arrière-goût, cette chaleur qui lui remplissait les veines, et il se força à se rappeler son rêve - un champ éternel recouvert de dandelions et cette brise qui les avait fait s'envoler dans le ciel, et un éternuement très, très familier, suivi par un _juron grotesque_ -

\- Sora, lâcha-t-il, et le mot ne semblait plus porter cette même connotation douloureuse qu'elle avait eue la nuit passée - il ajouta un "merde" pour faire bonne mesure, parce qu'il était impossible désormais de se rendormir, pas quand l'espoir s'était faufilé dans son coeur et le plaçait aux limites de l'hystérie.

Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et se précipita vers la fenêtre, espérant - peut-être - qu'une vue complètement différente l'attendait aux pieds de la tour de Yen Sid. Non - toujours ce même ciel éternel, ces mêmes nuages moqueurs faits d'étoiles scintillantes qui envoyèrent le peu qu'il lui restait de son rêve de briser en mille morceaux. Il lâcha un soupir exaspéré, et se dépêcha de se rhabiller avant de sortir de sa chambre - et se cogna contre le corps endormi de Roxas - ou bien était-ce Ventus?

_\- Bordel de -_, grogna Roxas-ou-Ventus, se démêlant des membres de Riku, avant de se radoucir en voyant l'état dans lequel son attaquant était. Riku?

\- Où est Yen Sid? réussit à grogner l'autre, grimaçant face à la douleur lancinante qui lui avait pris le coude. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Je pense que tu devrais attendre, il - Riku, attends, il dort!

\- On a pas le temps de dormir, répondit Riku en se faisant force pour se remettre debout.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Les quartiers de son maître étaient les plus proches de la cuisine, au deuxième étage, mais il avait la légère impression que les escaliers se multipliaient sous ses pieds, et il lui fallut une véritable éternité pour atteindre l'étage inférieur - avant qu'il n'en vienne à soupirer en voyant ce qui lui semblait être une illusion d'optique allonger la courbe des marches qui suivaient son parcours.

\- On ne dirait pas qu'il a envie de te voir, entendit-il résonner au dessus de lui.

Axel l'observait de l'étage supérieur, les bras négligemment croisés contre la balustrade. Le jeune homme qu'il reconnaissait maintenant comme étant Roxas se tenait à ses côtés, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

\- Ça n'a pas n'importance, déclara Riku en continuant sa route le long des escaliers décidément bien récalcitrants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Roxas.

Riku fit halte, parcouru une main frustrée dans ses cheveux et lâcha:

\- J'ai vu… J'ai vu Sora. Je crois. Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

Les deux autres lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise et disparurent en un instant, se précipitant dans les escaliers bruyamment, et Riku leva les yeux au ciel avant de continuer son voyage pénible jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard - il n'avait réussi à descendre qu'_un quart_ de l'entièreté des marches de cette nouvelle volée d'escaliers - il entendit quelqu'un d'autre l'appeler depuis le quatrième étage.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez?

Riku reconnut la voix d'Aqua, et il entendit une autre porte grincer, suivie par la voix de Xion:

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Riku sait quelque chose à propos de Sora!

_\- Quoi?! _

Et Riku devina que les deux autres jeunes femmes avaient rejoint le groupe. Quand il réussit finalement à atteindre son but, il vit Terra sortir de la cuisine. Riku haussa les sourcils - il ne portait qu'une robe de chambre portée à l'envers par dessus un torse très nu et de très simples boxers. Ses cheveux étaient un véritable champ de bataille et des tâches rouges recouvraient ses épaules et son cou. Il portait un plateau rempli de patisseries, café et même quelques fleurs que Riku avait vues pousser dans le jardin de Yen Sid.

Terra écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Riku se tenait devant lui et appréciait toute la gloire de son état post-coital, et par conséquent, il rougit furieusement. Riku ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, bien qu'il soit lui-même particulièrement inconfortable.

\- Salut, dit-il simplement, parce qu'il savait que rien de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire ou faire allait rendre cette situation moins embarrassante.

\- Hey, Riku, que…, Terra s'interrompit, puis déglutit nerveusement en entendant l'arrivée bruyante du groupe que Riku avait involontairement réuni. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt?

\- Je sais pas trop… Quelle heure est-il?

Terra cligna des yeux d'un air stupéfait.

\- Cinq heures du matin.

\- Oh.

\- Terra! lança Aqua alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur avec le reste du groupe.

Riku comprit aussitôt, au vu de son apparence, qu'elle était la personne à qui le petit-déjeuné était dédié. La seule différence était qu'elle avait eu la clairvoyance - et la décence - de porter quelque chose d'un peu plus approprié que Terra, bien qu'il lui soit impossible de cacher ses propres suçons et sa coiffure de paillasson.

\- Terra, où étais t- _oh. _

Terra et Aqua semblèrent se lancer dans un concours de rougissements tandis qu'Axel laissait échapper un sifflement goguenard bien lourd qui fit glousser Xion. Roxas, lui, prit le temps d'observer les deux jeunes amoureux avant de comprendre la situation et de lâcher avec embarras:

\- Axel, sois pas con.

\- Moi? _Jamais. _

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Terra, tendant vivement le plateau à Aqua afin de tenter de cacher quelque peu sa modestie avec sa robe de chambre. Je croyais que tout le monde dormait?

\- Ça, on l'avait bien _compris_, dit Axel, envoyant Xion au comble de l'hystérie et elle du cacher son visage dans ses mains pour retrouver un semblant de contenance.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, dit Riku, et il dépassa Terra pour se retrouver face à face avec la porte de son maître.

Il commença à frapper à la porte avec toute la violence donc il était capable.

\- Riku dit qu'il a vu Sora.

\- _Quoiiii? _Mais je croyais…

\- On a du manquer quelque chose.

\- Mais comment a-t-il fait pour le _voir? _

\- J'en ai aucune idée…

\- Moi je suis juste là pour prendre un petit dej', pour être honnête.

\- On devrait prendre quelque chose à manger avant que la fin du monde ne nous tombe dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir la nuit dernière…

\- Oui, ça, on l'avait…

_\- Axel! _

\- Ramène-moi du café, veux-tu?

\- Viens le chercher toi-même, Xion.

La main de Riku commençait à lui faire mal, mais il n'interrompit pas ses frappements, se contenta de changer de poing jusqu'à ce que finalement, _finalement_, un Maître Yen Sid qui avait l'air extrêmement mécontent ne vienne ouvrir la porte.

\- Bien le bonjour, maître, dit Riku de but-en-blanc. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Sora est en vie et nous devons commencer les recherches _au plus vite_.

L'expression foudroyante de Yen Sid se changea presque immédiatement en une forme d'inquiétude qui trahissait l'urgence de la situation et il leva une main - la pièce sombre dont il avait émergé s'illumina aussitôt du soleil matinal et révéla, étrangement, le bureau habituel où lui et ses compagnons venaient prendre connaissance de leurs missions. Riku avait la forte impression que ce bureau se trouvait normalement à l'autre opposé du deuxième étage.

\- Entrez, tous. Terra, j'aimerais que tu enfiles quelque chose d'un peu plus approprié et que tu ailles réveiller les autres. Merci bien.

Il prit place à son siège habituel et attendit que le groupe s'installe autour du bureau. Xion et Roxas les rejoignirent bientôt, les bras surchargés de nourriture qu'ils posèrent devant eux à la demande de Maître Yen Sid. Lui-même conjura des tasses dans lesquelles une cafetière commença à servir le café.

Riku commençait à perdre patience - il essaya de commencer la discussion qui l'intéressait à plusieurs reprises mais un seul regard de Yen Sid lui fermait presque aussitôt le clapet. _D'accord, _pensa-t-il, _j'imagine que tout le monde doit être présent pour gérer cette histoire. _

Il n'aimait pas ce que ce _tout le monde_ impliquait.

Bientôt, alors que le reste du groupe papotait tranquillement de choses et d'autres, il entendit des pas venir de derrière lui et il se retourna pour voir Mickey, Donald, Dingo, Ventus, Kairi et Terra entrer dans la pièce. Kairi avait les yeux rivés sur lui, son expression dévoilant une peine profonde cachée derrière un masque d'intense timidité. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir dormi plus d'une seconde. Riku ne put empêcher son estomac de se contracter sous le coup de la culpabilité et il réussit à lui faire un vague signe de tête avant de se retourner presque immédiatement pour reporter son attention sur Yen Sid. Il s'occuperait de Kairi plus tard - il devait s'inquiéter, pour l'instant, de choses beaucoup plus pressantes.

\- Riku, dit Maître Yen Sid. Tu peux tout nous expliquer, maintenant.

Riku croisa ses doigts sous la table, commença à se tourner les pouces alors qu'il cherchait précautionneusement ses mots pour décrire son expérience onirique.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, commença-t-il, et il s'interrompit, s'attendant presque à ce que quelqu'un pousse un soupir exaspéré à l'idée d'avoir été réveillé à une heure pareille pour un simple rêve.

Rien ne vint - c'était pour le moins réconfortant.

\- J'ai eu un rêve, et ce n'était pas - c'était pas un rêve normal. Il m'a laissé un goût étrange dans la bouche, comme… comme quand S-Sora et moi, on plongeait dans les mondes endormis. Je…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, réalisant soudainement qu'un certain nombre des personnes réunies ce matin-même ne savaient rien de cette aventure en particulier - ou même qu'ils soient au courant de la moindre de ses aventures avec Sora.

\- Sora et moi avons passé notre examen de maîtrise il y a quelques mois, expliqua-t-il brièvement, regardant tour à tour les membres de l'assemblée qui portaient attention à ses mots. Nous avons visité un certain nombre de mondes endormis afin d'acquérir le pouvoir de l'éveil, cependant - Sora n'en est presque pas revenu.

Il leur raconta cette aventure - comment Sora avait failli devenir le treizième vaisseau de Xehanort et comment Riku avait découvert qu'il était petit à petit devenu le mangeur de rêve personnel de Sora.

\- Ce rêve, cette nuit… il était étrangement _familier_, comme quand je combattais ses cauchemars et cette étrange armure ombreuse. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser - serait-il possible que je - que j'aie plongé dans ses rêves? À nouveau?

Il reporta son attention sur Maître Yen Sid, et sa voix était presque devenue une supplication. Il avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin d'une confirmation, de _croire_ que Sora allait bien, quelque part, et qu'ils pourraient tous ensemble trouver un moyen de le ramener auprès de lui.

\- Cela est probablement arrivé plus de fois que ce que tu pourrais penser, dit Maître Yen Sid en croisant ses mains devant lui. En tant que mangeur de rêves de Sora, il faudrait s'attendre au fait que les rêves de Sora aient constamment débordé sur les tiens depuis votre retour des mondes endormis.

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais ressenti comme _cette nuit_, protesta Riku. Jamais.

\- Où était-il?

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent, tournant leur attention sur Kairi. Sa voix rauque leur paraissait presque étrangère.

\- Où était Sora? Est-ce qu'il allait bien?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Riku en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien, je - au départ, ou bien, était-ce après? Non, non, c'était bien avant, il était _nulle part_, vraiment. Il était juste - il marchait, tout simplement, et il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Et soudainement, il y avait ce - cet étrange _soleil_, et il était tellement lumineux que c'était surprenant, un peu comme si…

Riku porta son attention sur la fenêtre, cherchant ses mots, et cilla en posant ses yeux directement sur le soleil présent.

\- … un peu comme s'il était _neuf. _Et alors, Sora a éternué, parce que des dandelions (1) se sont envolés, et c'est à ce moment là que je me suis réveillé et -

\- Des dandelions, que tu dis? lâcha soudainement Yen Sid, et Riku acquiesça, surpris.

Yen Sid tapota ses lèvres du bout des doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Intéressant.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant?

\- Seulement de vieux espoirs qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser aux oubliettes, répondit Yen Sid en fermant les yeux. Tout cela - tout cela est extrêmement prometteur, mon garçon. Tu avais bel et bien raison de nous réunir ce matin en urgence.

\- Vous pensez donc que nous pouvons le retrouver? s'exclama aussitôt Mickey. Est-ce que Riku peut plonger dans son rêve et le ramener parmi nous?

\- Cela ne sera pas aussi simple, dit Yen Sid. Riku est uniquement capable de plonger volontairement dans les rêves de lieux et de personnes qui ont une présence physique, et bien qu'il puisse encore partager cette connexion, il ne sera pas capable d'interagir complètement avec les rêves de Sora s'il ne peut plonger par le biais du corps même de notre jeune ami. Nous avons _besoin_ du corps de Sora, mais…

\- Il n'existe plus, finit Kairi. Quand il m'a ramenée - il ne pouvait pas revenir, pas complètement. Il lui fallait abandonner son corps dans ce - cet _endroit_, cet étrange endr-

\- Où ça? l'interrompit Riku. Où est-ce que vous étiez, vous deux? Où est-ce qu'il t'a _trouvée? _

\- Je ne sais pas, je - c'était étrange, il n'y avait pas de haut ni de bas, seulement ce ciel bizarre.

\- Le Monde Final, dirent Yen Sid et Mickey en choeur. Où les âmes reposent pour l'éternité. Il t'a sauvée de la mort, Kairi, ajouta Yen Sid d'une voix solennelle. Par conséquent, si son corps s'y trouve…

\- C'est qu'il a atteint des profondeurs desquelles il ne sait comment revenir, dit Riku, faisant de son mieux pour empêcher sa voix de trahir son désarroi. Xehanort - le jeune - l'en a averti. Il nous a tous avertis. Si Sora a atteint cet endroit par le biais du pouvoir de l'éveil, s'il a atteint sa version onirique…

\- Alors, il y est coincé, dit Mickey. Coincé dans la dernière phase du sommeil.

\- Où il n'y a _rien_, ajouta Riku, plaquant ses doigts contre ses lèvres comme pour les empêcher de trembler. -

Non, dit Master Yen Sid, avant le laisser échapper un soupir. Pas rien.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour poser leurs yeux sur lui, et soudainement, il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli d'une centaine d'années. Il posa un regard épuisé sur Riku et ajouta d'une voix triste:

\- Il y a des dandelions.

* * *

(1) Alors oui, en français, on les appelle pissenlits, mais franchement c'est moche, donc ce sera dandelions dans ma fic pour garder une forme de continuité avec la version anglaise du jeu.


End file.
